Caricias desnudas
by Youko Saiyo
Summary: —Ahhh... — todo su cuerpo temblaba de placer al sentirse tan estimulado. Jack chupaba y apretaba y frotaba con tanta habilidad que Johnny se sentía completamente indefenso y sus caderas empezaron a moverse al ritmo del pelinegro.
**Disclaimer** : Los personajes de Jonny Bravo y Samurái Johnny no me pertenecen, sino a sus autores Van Partible y Genndy Tartakovsky y emitida por Cartoon Networt. Este fic lo hice sólo y únicamente como diversión.

 **Personajes** : Samurái Johnny y Johnny Bravo.

 **Aclaraciones y Advertencia** : Este fic contiene Slash, lemon, entre otras cosas.

 **Resumen:** __Johnny y Johnny comparten un ardiente encuentro.

 **Beta:** **Lily Black Watson**

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

 **Caricias desnudas**

—

Johnny empezó a acariciar el sedoso cabello azabache de Jack «mucho más suave de lo que había pensado», luego pasó sus largos dedos por el terso rostro del sonriente samurái, sus sensuales labios. Se miraban como si estuvieran en trance.

Jack acarició los labios de Johnny con los suyos, luego otra vez, y otra, mordiendo aquella jugosa piel. Los brazos de Bravo rodearon la cintura de Jack, atrayéndolo hacia sí; el asiático sujetó la nuca de Johnny mientras acariciaba su rubia cabellera. Jack lamió la comisura de esa jadeante cavidad hasta abrirse paso dentro de la húmeda y caliente cueva.

Lenguas entrelazadas, en una batalla por el dominio.

Besos asfixiantes, calientes, mojados y ruidosos.

Se separaron luego de un momento para meter un poco de aire a sus pulmones. Ambos sonreían como dos bobos enamorados.

—Wow, ¡cielos!, no pensé que fueses tan ardiente — Jack no respondió. Johnny no era el primer hombre con el que había estado, pero sí, con el primero con el que se sentía completo y en paz.

Johnny alzó su mano derecha y acarició el suave rostro de Jack, preguntándose cómo alguien tan perfecto como lo era el samurái, pudiese haberse fijado en él, aunque, bueno, era perfectamente comprensible; siendo tan increíblemente guapo, con un cabello perfecto, un cuerpo de infarto y… Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por un nuevo beso, esta vez, más salvaje, más hambriento.

Johnny nunca se había sentido físicamente atraído hacia otra persona de su mismo sexo, pero Jack era diferente, demasiado sublime para ser verdad.

Las hábiles manos de Jack recorrieron el atlético cuerpo de Johnny, memorizando cada curvatura, cada músculo que se tensaba bajo su tacto. Dejó su boca y siguió besando su cuello, cosa que hizo que el rubio tirara la cabeza hacia atrás, dándole más espacio donde besar, mientras las manos del moreno acariciaban su pecho. Con la punta de su lengua lamió muy casualmente el ya erecto pezón para luego morderlo haciendo gemir a Johnny.

La respiración de Bravo se aceleraba bajo las diestras manos del asiático.

Jack tomó su boca nuevamente en un beso voraz, en un movimiento insinuante cuando sus pechos desnudos rozaban. Johnny sólo podía sentir en esos momentos, porque Jack era muy ávido, en un momento estaba acá en el otro allá, nunca deteniéndose en sus caricias ni dejando de besarlo; ni siquiera se dio cuenta del momento en que el samurái lo había acabado de desvestir.

Ambos se encontraban ya desnudos. Jack soltó sus labios y empezó a besar el cuello, el pecho, su bien formado abdomen, metiendo su lengua en el ombligo de Johnny y robando de éste otro gemido. Johnny no pudo evitar jadear cuando su pene se vio atrapado por la caliente y húmeda boca de su compañero.

La lengua de Jack recorría desde la base, hasta la punta del miembro de Johnny, de vez en cuando jugando con los testículos, ya fuera mordisqueándolos o simplemente chupándolos.

Johnny nunca lo había hecho antes con un hombre (ni con una mujer), pero sabía lo que iba a pasar, lo quería, lo deseaba. Empezó a responder a las insinuantes caricias, sus manos rodearon al samurái y recorrían el esbelto cuerpo que le era ofrecido en ese momento. Sus manos acariciaron la sedosa espalda y por voluntad propia ellas siguieron bajando hasta que encontraron sus suaves y carnosos glúteos, ahora comprendía porqué todas las chicas se volvieron locas por él al verlo en traje de baño, aquella vez que fueron a la playa; Jack sin duda tenía un trasero de infarto.

El pelinegro sintió las caricias del rubio en su retaguardia, mientras él, frotaba su miembro contra el de su pareja, arrancándole gemidos de placer.

Johnny se estremeció, pero no por las sensaciones que experimentaba su cuerpo, más bien por las manos que atrapaban su cabeza.

—¿Me permites verte? —los dedos de Jack presionaban los bordes de sus lentes de sol (que no se quitaba ni para dormir). Sólo su madre había visto sus ojos; permitir que se los quitara, sería más significativo que dejarse ver desnudo. Dudó un momento, pero finalmente asintió.

Con cuidado, Jack le quitó los lentes, dejándolos olvidados en algún lugar. El samurái sonrió, extasiado; estaba feliz de recibir tan grande honor, silenciosamente se juró que guardaría tan bella imagen como su más grande tesoro.

—¿Mejor? —preguntó Johnny, sus ojos, dos zafiros resplandecientes de deseo y felicidad. Como respuesta, recibió un beso en la frente.

—Mucho mejor —Jack se sentó en las caderas de Johnny; comenzó a moverse sobre él, haciendo que éste cerrara los ojos y arqueara la espalda del súbito placer que le traía aquella acción.

Jack salió de encima de Johnny que quería protestar por eso pero cuando alzó el rostro para hacerlo vio las verdaderas intenciones de Jack y tuvo que contenerse para no gemir muy alto cuando sintió que la boca de Jack tomaba todo su miembro dentro de ella. Una corriente recorrió su cuerpo, haciéndolo arquear la espalda.

Jack lo masturbaba con una mano, mientras que, con la otra, rozaba la línea que dividía las redondas nalgas.

—... Jack...

— ¿Qué es lo que quieres, Johnny?—Bravo alzó su mano y tomó el rostro de Jack para atraerlo hacia sí y besarlo. El asiático se dejó llevar, compartiendo un ruidoso y húmedo beso. La saliva comenzaba a escurrir por la comisura de sus labios.

Jack, llevó un par de dedos a su boca, ante la atenta, expectante mirada de Johnny. Pasó saliva al ver como las delgadas falanges del pelinegro se dirigían a su entrepierna; gimió cuando su sexo fue rozado descaradamente; tuvo que suprimir un grito en el momento que uno de los dígitos se aventuró a su interior, donde poco tiempo después, se unió un segundo y luego un tercero, no era doloroso, se sentía extraño, pero placentero «sobre todo por la felación que Jack le proporcionaba».

—Ahhh... — todo su cuerpo temblaba de placer al sentirse tan estimulado. Jack chupaba y apretaba y frotaba con tanta habilidad que Johnny se sentía completamente indefenso y sus caderas empezaron a moverse al ritmo del pelinegro.

Al notar que el estímulo funcionaba Jack empezó a mover ambos dedos dentro de él, luego los separó, ensanchándolo poco a poco, luego otro, preparándo el virgen pasaje para lo que venía.

Johnny se retorcía y sonidos entrecortados salían de su garganta, tan mezclado estaba el placer con el dolor. Jack sacó sus dedos, se posicionó diestramente entre los muslos de un jadeante Johnny; levantó sus caderas para hacer que las piernas de Bravo rodearan su cintura.

—No te preocupes, voy a ser muy cuidadoso —Johnny no estaba seguro qué contestar; tenía miedo, pero confiaba plenamente en él. —Y además tú vas a adorarlo...— el rubio asintió, confiaba plenamente en Jack; lo abrazó con sus piernas, esperando el siguiente movimiento.

Jack acarició los suaves muslos de Bravo. Todo el cuerpo del rubio tembló, totalmente rendido a la voluntad del asiático. Con maestría, el asiático lo penetró lentamente. Estaba entregado al momento; perdido en aquella entrada caliente que lo apresaba violentamente.

Las manos del pelinegro empezaron a acariciar el firme abdomen con insinuantes caricias, tratando de relajarlo.

Jack tomó hábilmente el sexo de Johnny en sus manos y empezó a trabajarlo sin dejar de moverse sobre él. Un empujón más y Jack ya estaba totalmente dentro del joven.

Jack se movía dentro de su cuerpo y sentía que la resistencia de su pasaje cedía y en eso una sensación abrumadora recorrió todo su cuerpo cuando sintió que Jack tocaba una parte de su interior y nuevamente, y de nuevo, cada vez que Jack impelía y tocaba aquel lugar todo su cuerpo se estremecía de placer.

—... Jack...

Johnny se sostuvo de los hombros del samurái, mientras se incorporaba y le robaba el aliento con un beso hambriento y violento; disfrutando las fuertes embestidas que en ocasiones eran directas y en otras circulares.

—J-Jack, no te detengas… ¡más fuerte!...

—No… no me detendré—Jack, jadeó entrecortado. Su vientre había comenzado a tensarse, estaba cerca, lo presentía.

Las embestidas iban haciéndose más profundas, más certeras, llegando a tocar cierto punto en Johnny que le volvía loco de arrebatador placer.

Estaban cerca, ambos lo sabían. Johnny abrazó las caderas de Jack con sus piernas, impidiendo que éste se alejara. Ambos estaban a punto de explotar. Sus labios se unieron nuevamente, mientras el éxtasis los invadía.

Habían alcanzado el orgasmo.

Los dos se desplomaron en la cama; jadeantes, abrazados, con la piel pegajosa de los efluvios productos del sexo.

—Eso fue… wow… —Jack sonrió. —Nene, ¡eres ardiente!

—Gracias, tú también.

Johnny se puso encima del moreno, haciendo que sus sexos se tocaran y provocando un gemido en amos.

—¿Quieres una segunda ronda? —propuso Johnny. La respuesta de Jack fue un ardiente beso.

Jack, definitivamente amaba a ese hombre, y estaba seguro de ser correspondido.

 **Fin**

…

Bueno, es un solo capítulo sin más que lemon, que nuevamente dedico a Tamara y a todas las amantes de esta linda pareja.


End file.
